villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Shadow
General Shadow is a high-ranking executive of Black Satan who appears following Titan's demise and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Stronger. He is a Majin from the Demon World who was recruited by the Black Satan organization to replace the fallen Mr. Titan and deal with Kamen Rider Stronger. Shadow later abandons Black Satan and forms the Delza Army to take on Kamen Rider Stronger himself. He was played by Hidekatsu Shibata, who also voiced Baron Ashura and Syn Shenron. History Origin According to Hirayama Toru's book "My Beloved Characters", General Shadow was originally a denizen of the 'Demon Kingdom' who decided to travel up to the surface. Besides Shadow, other creatures from their also went to the surface and became the basis of the legendary supernatural beasts in humans folklore for centuries to come. Shadow eventually settled in Europe in the city of Rome. Due to his appearance as a "demon", he was persecuted and almost killed, forcing him to undergo a reconstruction procedure when he returned to the Demon Kingdom. Shadow soon fell in love with conflict and battle and began looking for battles to engage him. He participated in both the first and second World Wars, provoking both Axis and Allies into annihilating each other on the battlefield. However, Shadow's love of war caused him to be wounded often, resulting in him having to go through the remodeling procedure many more times. One incident led to his blood vessels having to be rebuilt, causing his skin to develop a pale tone and forcing him cover his skin from contact with air. Shadow was impressed by Stronger's fighting ability, and, wishing to have a life and death battle with him, joined Black Satan and creating the Delza Army after Black Satan fell. His belief and love for battle shaped the Delza Army, where only real power mattered, and the true leader would be the one to defeat Stronger. ''Kamen Rider Stronger'' General Shadow first arrived in episode 14 to replace Mr. Titan, after the latter was killed by Stronger. Despite being personally selected by Great Leader to serve Black Satan, Shadow brazenly admitted to Stronger he doesn't care for the organization at all, and voices contempt at how they use children as hostages. He states his true goal for following the organization is simply to fight with Stronger. As an example of his conviction on this matter, after Shigeru pulls the Joker card from Shadow's deck, he allows the children to be set free. After Titan's resurrection, an intense rivalry erupted between the two, with Shadow often mocking Titan as incompetent. Though the two never came to blows, Shadow would continue to thwart many of Titan's schemes, actually warning or outright rescuing Stronger and Tackle from danger, much to Titan's continued frustration. One of Shadow's most powerful tools was his deck of playing cards, both in battle and for the purposes of plotting. In a fight Shadow could summon giant cards to spew fire on an entrapped enemy, or could be thrown to inflict cut or stab foes. On numerous occasions he consulted them to divine what events would transpire in the near future, often these would involve Stronger's continued victories and escapes from certain death. Eventually however, Shadow fell out of favor with Great Leader, and was due to be replaced by Dead Lion, who was second in command to Great Leader himself. Shadow went rogue from Black Satan at this point, slashing Dead Lion across the chest and hastily escaping, waiting for Stronger to finish off Black Satan before forming the Delza Army. The first eight of his officers in Delza Army schemed against him, but never challenged him. However, upon his arrival in Japan Marshal Machine claimed leadership from him with help from his followers Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight, especially when both two his follower successfully capture V3 and Riderman while Shadow captured by Stronger even later he let him go. Later Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight watched Shadow's final battle against Kamen Rider Stronger. When Stronger uses Charge Up to finish Shadow then he uses Shadow Power Up which effect cause he become stronger. After both two hit each other Stonger in his Charge Up Form become extremelly tired while Shadow screaming Delza Army before he exploded. ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' In the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow and the Delza Army appears as part of Shocker in an altered timeline. He first fought Kamen Rider OOO and defeated him. After the riders defeat the Shocker forces and assembled, General Shadow attempted to escape, only to be halted by four other "allies of justice": Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat; who used the Denji End, Zero One Driver, Inazuma Vacuum Chest, and Zetto Zetto Zetto attacks respectively to destroy him. ''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' In this, the first crossover movie between the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow appears as a member of Dai-Shocker, referring to himself and Shadow Moon as "Shadows". After the joint operation of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack to create the Big Machine was revealed, General Shadow fought in the massive battle between the united forces of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai and the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He was defeated by Gokai Red and Kamen Rider Decade. ''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' General Shadow appears in this movie as a member of the Badan Empire. ''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' General Shadow appears as one of the members of Shocker in the altered 2015 created by Shocker using the History Modifying Machine to alter history so the Double Riders were defeated by Kamen Rider 3 in the year 1973. Personality Having a love of war, General Shadow entered into the conflict between Black Satan and Kamen Rider Stronger was because he was interested in fighting Stronger, openly admitting he didn't care much for Black Satan's goals. Shadow was even willing to sabotage the plans of other Black Satan members so he could be the one to fight Stronger. Despite enjoying violent conflict, Shadow does show some morals, such as when he objected fellow Black Satan executive Mr. Titan using children as hostages. Eventually, after Black Satan's downfall, Shadow would gather together his fellow Majin to form the Delza Army to continue fighting Stronger. Though Shadow was the leader of Delza, he chose to remain mostly uninvolved in the schemes of his subordinates, declaring that whichever Majin defeated Stronger would become leader of Delza. Gallery 7539304.jpg|Shadow shuffling his cards Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Gamblers Category:Dark Knights Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Internet Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Manga Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Minion Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Summoners Category:Crime Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Tokusatsu Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Damned Souls Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Monsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Anarchist Category:Elementals